The present invention relates to a connector assembly for connecting board-like members of a piece of furniture in fitting manner.
Conventionally, the board-like members, especially glass-made board-like members of a piece of furniture, such as the board-like support legs 10 of a table are connected with one another by a unitary connector 1 as shown in FIG. 1. The connector 1 includes a frame-like main body 11 and four pairs of parallel fin plates 12 radially extending outward from the main body 11. Each pair of fin plates 12 define a clamping channel 120 for clamping a board-like support leg 10 of the table therein. Screws 13 are passed through several holes of the fin plates 12 to secure the support leg 10 between the fin plates 12. Such connector 1 is made by a mold and has a fixed shape and unchangeable number of fin plates. Therefore, different types of furniture with varying numbers of support legs need different types of connectors having different numbers of fin plates to connect the support legs. These connectors must be manufactured by different molds. This increases the manufacturing cost of the furniture. Furthermore, the clamping channel 120 between the fin plates 12 has a fixed width so that only a board-like member having a specific thickness can be snugly clamped in the clamping channel 120. In addition, the board-like support leg 10 is locked with the connector 1 by screws 13 which are likely to loosen after a period of use. This may lead to the detachment of the support legs from a table face of the table and cause danger.